It Was Only A Kiss
by Lara Knight
Summary: She looked so fearless, confidently throwing that knife into Whitman watching him crumble to the ground blood gushing out of his chest. The sun beating down she looked just radiant, the only thing in the whole of the shit little town that anyone was paying attention to. How could you not Bo attracted everyone, men, women, humans and Fae. Slightly AU S03E08!


**So that Valkubus is just so...asdfghjkl...**

* * *

It was only a kiss. One amazing, mind blowing kiss that changed it all there was no going back. This one wasn't for survival or feeding and they both knew it.

She looked so fearless, confidently throwing that knife into Whitman watching him crumble to the ground blood gushing out of his chest. The sun beating down she looked just radiant, the only thing in the whole of the shit little town that anyone was paying attention to. How could you not Bo attracted everyone, men, women, humans and Fae.

She was safe. Suddenly Tamsin felt like every worry everything that was holding her back was freed leaving her bare to do what she if she was honest really wanted to do. No barriers, no walls. She just wanted to hold Bo knowing she was okay.

"I did it!" Bo exclaimed her arms open adorably surprised that once again she had survived, cheating death over again.

She ran out to meet the heroine overwhelmed with joy, her guard dropped and before either knew it, it happened.

Bo wasn't really sure what she except, this woman hated her why would she give her a hug? A hug would have been great.

Bo was smiling and Tamsin just couldn't stop herself.

It was like a dream

Pressing her lips against the brunette's, feeling everything Bo was through the kiss. First surprise, the confusion and finally acceptance.

It was perfect and everything the blonde could have ever excepted.

A spark of electric seduction ran through the detective's whole body grounding her back to earth. Feeling her soft side exposed Tamsin pulled away opening her eyes in shock of her own actions.

Looking a Bo her eyes still closed with lust, Tamsin just starred at her until she could judge her response.

Was she mad? Was she insulted? Annoyed? Outraged?

Bo immediately missing the contact leaned forward looking for the same soft lips.

Accepting that they weren't coming back she opened her eyes a spark of blue running through them as they looked into the blondes who had the same surprise in them. Her mouth fell open taking in a deep breath.

Someone said something about a winner as Tamsin came slowly back to her senses, the whole world a blur as they walked out of the dam hell-hole called Brazenwood, hopefully never to return.

As they walked out the front gate, stopping to talk to the gatekeeper because Hannah insisted Bo's phones text tone sounded.

~New message from Lauren Lewis

~I can't do this anymore. It's over. Lauren.

"And I guess that's that" Bo said out loud locking her phone.

"What would that be?" Tamsin asked turned to asked cocking on of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Lauren and I" Bo sighed shoving the phone in her pocket, excepting herself to be more upset.

"Via text? Ouch" she said surprisingly empathically.

"Oh my god aren't you just the cutest!" Hannah said loudly starring at Bo and Tamsin.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin asked sassily.

"You two! I saw that kiss come on! Are you like a couple?!" The crying girl asked excitedly.

"No" "No" the pair replied at the same time then looking at each other for doing so.

"What about the kiss through?" Hannah asked walking along merrily.

"It just happens sometimes" Bo explained before realising what she said.

"Sometimes?!" Hannah asked surprised picking up a stick as they walked.

"That's not what she meant" Tamsin butted in before Bo could do more damage.

"What did she mean then? How many times have you kissed?" Hannah asked curiously her eyebrows begging for an answer.

"She meant sometimes you have to kiss a friend that's a part of being an adult. It doesn't matter how many times" Tamsin stated calmly the kiss far from her mind.

"Fine" Hanna subsided accepting she wasn't going to get anymore.

* * *

**~New message from Bo the sucu-bitch**

**~So what did you mean by friend today?**

The blonde read the message her features forming a confused look the text was the last thing she excepted to read from Bo.

**~Well I've saved you ass enough times to be called friends :P**

Tamsin replied with a grin happy with her answer, even sarcastic in texts.

~New message from sucu-bitch

**~Just friends?**

Tamsin knew a time when there wasn't cell phones or texting or phones all together, then she never would have had this problem.

What did she mean by just friends? Friends to much or friends not enough?

**~Friends who kissed each other a lot? ;)**

Tamsin offered a more flirtatious route for this texting, finding all this seriousness lately boring.

**~Maybe friends who should kiss each other now? ;)**

Is this was Tamsin thinks it is? Is Bo really?

**~Is that ur nice way of saying DTF? ;)**

Did Tamsin really just send that? To the woman she had in her phone under sucu-bitch?

**~Maybe, my place or urs?**

Booty call, totally a rebound booty call. The detective stopped and thought for a moment, do I want to have hot amazing sex with an attractive Succubus?

**~Is Kensi there?**

The Valkyrie almost always thought ahead, getting walked in on wouldn't be fun.

**~Nope ;)**

Bo grinned knowing the hot blonde bad ass had already agreed to be her rebound.

**~Give me 10 min**

Tamsin picked out some more sexy underwear and began making her way to Bo's playhouse.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
